


Taming the Untamed

by orphan_account



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Magic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Sex Toys, Silence Kink, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The new Sage of the Untamed is wild, powerful... uncontrolled. Simeon and L. come up with novel methods to help Morgyn gain the control they need.





	Taming the Untamed

**Author's Note:**

> Using the trailer appearances for Simeon and L. because the in-game ones are Terrible.

It's amazing, Simeon thinks, how much difference eye contact makes.

He has living proof in front of him, living proof in someone he sees every day. Morgyn's piercing green gaze has always been penetrating, searching; every time Simeon meets their eyes he feels stripped bare.

Now, though...

Now, it's Morgyn who has been stripped, reclining back against the pillows, clothes folded neatly on top of the dresser. L. has just finished securing the blindfold, and the difference between 'Morgyn naked' and 'Morgyn naked _and blindfolded_' is breathtaking. Their lips are parted, ever so slightly; where before Simeon could read it as amusement, now he's seeing it as the first sign of vulnerability he may have ever seen in them.

Simeon swallows, removing the last of his clothes.

"You understand what we're doing, then?" Sweeping the grey braids over his shoulders, Simeon approaches, his gaze fixed on Morgyn's mouth, lips, every minute quirk of expression.

Those lips turn up in a smile, ever so faint. "You say I need to be..." Morgyn pauses delicately. "Tamed, so to speak. I _am_ curious whose idea it was to do so quite like this."

"Mine," L. grins, and reaches for the collar. "I'm sure there's other ways, but this is definitely the most fun. Bow your head."

Morgyn obliges, and L. fastens the collar around their neck. It's a pretty one, one they both think will suit Morgyn; black, studded with silver, set with a red gem at the throat. There is a loop at the back, yes, one that will suit a rope or chain or cord; they will not be tying Morgyn down today.

(Later, maybe. Simeon feels arousal trickle down his spine at the delicious image it produces.)

"This is how this is going to work," Simeon says as he sits, cross-legged, before them both. "L. and I are going to touch you. We are going to pleasure you. We are going to make you come, over and over and over. And so long as the collar is on, you are not to say a word. No sarcastic comments, no requests or demands. Not even a moan. Is that acceptable to you?"

Morgyn's lips part, then press together. They nod.

"Good. If you are able to keep silent, that will teach you self-control; if you learn self-control, you will be able to control your magic better, and given that you never had the years of training we had before ascending as Sages, you need it. Of course, if it _is_ too much, then you say so and we'll stop. Understood?"

Another nod.

L., across from him, is grinning. "Good," she echos, and skims a hand down Morgyn's upper arm. "Oh, and just to make things more interesting... _Sensorio Tactus_."

A swirl of fuchsia lights up Morgyn's skin; their lips part again in surprise and a short, hitched breath stutters out. Simeon watches closely, eager to see how they respond to the spell, to the heightened sense of touch it would give; the first time L. had performed it on him he had almost reached climax just from the feeling of his clothes rubbing against him.

"You like that?" she practically purrs; Morgyn nods jerkily and licks their lips. "Good. How about this?"

Her touch is light, fingertips barely skimming Morgyn's skin, a faint line from throat to navel. The response is immediate; Morgyn jerks against the sheets, presses their thighs together, one hand clamped over their mouth to smother the moan.

L. giggles, and gently pushes them back against the pillow.

"It's interesting," she says thoughtfully, like she's trying to work out a new potion. "Your body, it's interesting. When you first arrived here, you were binding your breasts, but now your chest is flat." Her hand roams their skin, tweaks at a nipple; Morgyn drops their hand and draws in breath sharply as L.'s hand ventures between their thighs. "Still the same down here, though. Oh, you are _soaking_ wet already, aren't you?"

She's already got things moving, but her observation has triggered something in Simeon's professional curiosity; he sits back on his heels. "Wait, L. Morgyn, did you change your body with magic?"

Morgyn hesitates, then nods once.

Simeon blinks. "That's - hm. How did you do that? You can answer out loud."

Taking the opportunity to push themself up on their elbows, Morgyn turns to where Simeon's voice comes from, grinning in that same curiosity and fascination. "I modified a few spells, added them together," they explain breathlessly. "A base of Morphiate, actually, to get the foundation of changing the target's body, combined with some of the internal structure of Duplicato - and a bit of something I wrote myself, to drive the transformation the way I want it. It should be entirely permanent."

L.'s eyes have lit up, and Simeon remembers, not for the first time, that she is truly genius behind the jokes and teasing. "Wonderful," she breathes, "Good, I want you to tell us all about it once we're done. Now shut up," she adds without pause or change of tone, "We're going to fuck you."

Morgyn shivers, licks their lips, and lies back against the pillows again.

L. seems preoccupied with Morgyn's chest, their newly reshaped and reformed body. She's tracing patterns in their skin, flicking her thumb over a nipple here, tracing the line of their ribs there. Occasionally, she will lower her mouth to their skin, lick or kiss or bite; pink marks bloom against Morgyn's pale skin.

They're rubbing their thighs together, hopelessly aroused. Simeon has been watching, watching and drinking in the sight of Morgyn coming undone. Now, he reaches out and pushes their legs apart, lowers his head, and licks.

Morgyn does cry out at this, a short little thing cut off by their palm hastily slapping over their mouth. Still, Simeon doesn't reprimand them for this slip. He's rather occupied in exploring the dips and crevasses of Morgyn's body, tasting their arousal on his tongue, delighting in the way he can draw pleasure from them.

L. gives a breathless laugh from somewhere near Morgyn's head. "Oh, sweetheart, you're about to come already? Simeon, our lovely Morgyn wants to come. Oblige them, will you?"

Simeon hides a smile against Morgyn's skin and redoubles his efforts. There's another of those hastily-stifled cries, hips jerking upwards; Simeon presses them into the sheets and draws the first climax from Morgyn's body.

He sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Morgyn is panting, head tossed back, chest rising and falling and dotted with little pink bite marks; L. looks very pleased with herself.

"You know, lovely Morgyn," she says, and there's mischief in her voice; "You made noises _twice_ there. I think we're going to have to fix that. Shall we pop something in your mouth?"

Morgyn turns their head to look at L.; even blindfolded, Simeon can practically _feel_ the raised eyebrow.

She only giggles in response, then tugs them upwards; first sitting, then on their knees, hands folded demurely in their lap. "Well, Simeon?" she grins, "Is there something you'd like to put in their mouth?"

"I can think of a few things." Simeon's mouth has grown dry. He has been ignoring his own arousal in favour of focusing on Morgyn's, but the sight of them kneeling before him, bitten lips parted, is... intoxicating. "Open your mouth."

Morgyn obliges. Simeon tangles his fingers through golden curls and guides their head to his cock.

They're not intending to be a passive participant, though. Morgyn takes him into their mouth easily, then draws back; runs the tips of their fingers down Simeon's length and follows the path with their tongue. Simeon doesn't know whether he wants to close his eyes and soak in the sensation, or keep them wide open and just _watch_ \- the concentration and focus on Morgyn's face, the sheen of sweat on their skin, their free hand thrust between their legs.

L does spot the latter; she taps the back of their hand sharply and Morgyn guiltily withdraws it. "Back a little, dearest," she murmurs; and her own fingers slide into them; Morgyn lets out another little moan that sends vibrations shooting up Simeon's spine.

"Remember your task," he scolds gently; L. punctuates his words with a pinch to Morgyn's backside.

The part of Simeon's mind not focused on pleasure can't help but wonder what their students would make of this - their Sages, tangled together; inscrutable, enigmatic Morgyn on all fours, mouth full of Simeon's cock and riding back against L.'s fingers. He's almost certain they're dripping wet again, that another climax isn't far behind; Simeon has his eyes half closed to keep his own climax from overwhelming him.

(He's definitely not as young and energetic as Morgyn. He doesn't want things to end, not too quickly.

The thought of Morgyn on their knees, though; lips parted, Simeon's essence splattered across their cheeks...)

Hastily, he stows the image for later. No need to imagine with Morgyn really here, with Morgyn enthusiastically licking and sucking, with the vibration from what's almost a whimper as L. retrieves the toy she had stashed earlier and pushes it into them, one slick hand clinging to Simeon's hip as they ride out another climax...

Morgyn pauses, head hanging down as they try to regain their breath, then returns to the task at hand with renewed purpose, pushing back against the toy L.'s now sliding in and out of their trembling body. But Simeon can't hold back much longer - instead, he twines his fingers into Morgyn's curls and tugs gently, guides their head back up.

"Your turn," he murmurs, pushing gently at their shoulder. Morgyn follows the gesture obligingly, settling back against L.'s chest.

It's intimate, like this. L. reclining against the pillows, Morgyn settled against L. Simeon kneels between Morgyn's spread legs, slides the toy almost all the way out then back again; L. is nipping at their neck and shoulders with enthusiasm.

(She always has been a fan of biting. More than once, Simeon has had to select shirts with high collars; Morgyn is lucky that they tend towards high-collared shirts themself.)

"What do you think?" L. says conversationally, and reaches down to pinch their hip. "Shall we make this more interesting? If you're very, _very_ good, and we make you come one more time without you making a single sound, Simeon will fuck you. If you do make a sound..."

She catches Simeon's eye and grins.

"If you do make a sound, I think we'll just tie you up and leave you here for a bit."

Morgyn glances in alarm between them (or, really, glances more or less in their direction), then resolutely covers their mouth with one hand.

"Dastardly," Simeon murmurs.

"Of course." She flicks her thumb over Morgyn's clit, her grin widening as they arch their back. "It's all part of taming our wonderfully Untamed Morgyn, isn't it?"

She's like that, he thinks. Always turning things into a game, whether it be teaching or learning or turning their newest Sage into a trembling wreck. They've swapped places now, Morgyn warm and bright arching back against Simeon; it's now L. crouched before them. She's pulled the toy free and buried her face between their soaked thighs; Simeon can see her nudge their legs over her shoulders.

"Hey, Simeon," she says brightly as she lifts her head, "Watch this!"

From his vantage point (peering over Morgyn's head, down the lines of their body, their legs slung over L.'s shoulders and her violet hair in marvellous disarray), he can't actually _see_ where the hand holding the slick toy goes. He can certainly feel Morgyn's reaction, though; the way they arch and gasp, hand clamping against their mouth again, little tremors running through their body at the sounds they're trying to suppress.

L. is chuckling. That, he _can_ hear.

"You're close, aren't you?" Simeon murmurs, carding their fingers through Morgyn's hair; they drop their head back against his shoulder and let out a trembling sigh. "Three times, already - maybe a fourth, once I take you properly. Is that you, or is that because of the _Sensorio_? I wonder if I could make you come without it?"

Morgyn nods fiercely, and Simeon feels a fierce surge of delight, delight and desire for this beautiful golden creature in his arms. One of Morgyn's hands seeks out his own, the other is tightly curled in the bed sheets; they're coming undone and trusting Simeon and L. to keep the pieces together.

Simeon tilts their head up, drops a kiss against their throat. Whispers, "Come for me, Morgyn." Watches, watches and smiles as their lips part in a silent (silent!) cry at the fierce pleasure coursing through them before falling limp against Simeon's chest.

L. lifts her head and wipes dampness off her face. "Good!" she exclaims in genuine delight, "Simeon, they stayed quiet this time! You're learning that control admirably, aren't you?"

Morgyn gives them a tired grin, then pushes themself up and straddles Simeon's thighs.

"So _eager_." L. is giggling, reaching out to pinch their backside again. "Turn around. I want your mouth of yours, if those expressions from Simeon are any indication."

Hesitating briefly, Morgyn sits back, raising a hand like a schoolchild. "What - you want to say something?" Simeon inquires, and they nod. "Permission granted."

Morgyn grins, and says, "I always was told I was particularly good at... wand handling."

"...Permission revoked."

L. is laughing, though. Laughing, and guiding Morgyn back onto all fours, the inversion of their positions earlier. Morgyn's head is between L.'s legs, her hand splayed through their hair; Simeon sets his hands on their hips and slides into them neatly.

They're so wet from their previous climaxes, from everything Simeon and L. has done to them. Wet, and hot, and still tight, their muscles trembling around his cock; Simeon closes his eyes and buries himself in Morgyn's body.

They're going to have to do this again, and this time to let them speak. Right now, he wants to hear Morgyn begging, begging to be taken, to be fucked; the way they push back against Simeon, the way they ride him is testament to their desperation as it is.

L. meets his gaze and smiles unsteadily, glances down fondly at Morgyn then back up again. "How are they going?" she mouths; Simeon nods once in approval.

They are managing beautifully. Managing to keep control, keep from pleasure completely overwhelming them. Simeon can't help but wonder what it would take to break that composure, to turn them into an uncontrolled mess. He wants to find out. Wants to keep touching Morgyn, keep fucking them, keep making them tremble and gasp and lose themself in pleasure.

Whatever this is - a lesson, an aberration, something out of the ordinary - he wants it to continue.

And he's close now himself, and can see that L. is too, can feel that Morgyn is fast approaching the edge again. Simeon strokes their hips, draws lines in with his nails, pushes deep into their body.

"Morgyn," L. sighs, and tosses her head back. "Gorgeous, lovely Morgyn. You beautiful thing. _Come for us_."

If they cry out, Simeon doesn't hear it. He certainly feels it, the way their body tightens around his cock, the goosebumps that rise on their skin, the way they press back against him like they're trying to draw every last ounce of pleasure from the encounter. Simeon lets out a helpless sound and spills inside them; the bone-weary fatigue descends like a blanket.

"Good," he murmurs as he pulls out, guides the exhausted, trembling, messy Morgyn back into his arms. "Good."

A quick cleansing spell, and the three of them are clean and dry, on clean, neat sheets, the abandoned toy restored and pristine. Morgyn is still breathless, their parted lips damp and bitten; L. reverses the _Sensorio_ and they fall limp in Simeon's arms.

"Good," he murmurs again, and unbuckles the collar one-handed, pulling it and the blindfold free.

Bright green eyes gleam up at him. Simeon feels, briefly, caught off-kilter.

"You know," Morgyn says with a yawn, a stretch, nestling between Simeon and L. on the big bed, "I don't think I feel particularly... _tame_. I think we will have to work harder at this. You may have to give me a few more lessons. What do you think?"

Impulsively, Simeon kisses the grin from their lips, draws the blanket up. L. has already settled in, one hand stroking the bite marks she's left all over Morgyn's chest, her eyes are closed even as she laughs.

"As many times as it takes for the lesson to sink in, I think," she grins.

"I look forward to it," Morgyn yawns, closes their eyes, and sleeps.


End file.
